Running through Reynas mind
by H.S.forever8812
Summary: What is Reyna thinking when her camp is turned upside down and her secret love is taken away from her again ? X
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I'm new to fan fiction and not that good at writing but i thought i would give it a try x hope you like it x **

**Indiana xx**

Sun shone through the window of Reynas bedroom. She lay still apart from the occasional twitch, but her face was twisted in pain and confusion. She was reliving her nightmare again, which only meant that something very bad was going to happen very soon.

Reyna shot up and sat in a seated position " will this ever stop will I ever get one day to myself, just one day where everyone gets along where nothing bad happens". Her head sunk into her hands, her light brown hair falling around her shoulders. She started to recall last night Dakota, a leader of the fifth cohort, had drunk far to much cool aid , "we really should put him on a limit" , Reyna mumbled to herself.

* * *

Dakota had tripped whilst holding his bowl and spilled hot tomato soup over Octavian who proceeded to turn the same colour as the soup. "Watch where your going you bumbling oaf ! Maybe if you weren't hyped on cool aid all the time then maybe you could actually lead your cohort into victory rather than failing !" Octavian screeched. There was a collective gasp around the room. Everyone knew Octavian had a short fuse but for a near-to-be senator to lose his temper like that was unheard of.  
"Octavian that is enough, I believe an apology is in order" Reyna said strongly and firmly.  
"Yes, well, fine then. Dakota I apologise maybe I went a little too far " Octavian mumbled quietly.  
"Er yes well accepted now if you'll excuse me, I have to go... Make my bed" Dakota replied.

* * *

Shit, I'll have to talk to him today. No one knew it but Dakota was really sensitive, he only put on an act, when Dakota was little he had a twin brother but he was killed by a venti by accident when a gust of wind sent him toppling over the Edge of the Sian cruise, the wind was meant for an older demigod who was 17, he felt so guilty that he chased the venti round the boat again and again until the venti actually caught him and well he had the same fate as Alexander . As a rule Reyna never went to deep into the campers back stories but Octavian had gutted and pulled the teddy bears apart and thought That this was a dangerous kid , but honestly Dakota is just compensating the fact that he lost his brother and that's why he drinks all the cool aid he can that and his dad,.  
Octavian's obsessive and untrusting he insists on consulting the auguries for every camper that arrives as though everyone is a threat. I guess it's better than a threat actually being allowed in.  
Reyna swung her legs over the side of her bed and came face to face with her dogs Argentum and Aurum their blood red eyes staring back into hers. At first the dogs scared her as though they would attack her from behind and she would be limp , lifeless on the floor . But now all she could see was the love and compassion in there vibrant eyes, she patted Aurum on the head, her finger tips tingled as always, Aurum was as cold as a freezer. Argentum whimpered at being left out " I didn't forget about you boy" she said patting him on the head. Right I need to go talk to Dakota and I must speak to Octavian, what happened last night does not need to happen again.

* * *

Reyna dressed quickly into her ( toga , armour ? ) and stepped outside into new Rome, a thin veil of fog hung around the tops of the temples and other buildings, but the air felt hot and sticky.  
Never a good sign, Reyna thought , division between the weather spirits just backed up her nightmare and gut instinct that something bad was going to happen.

Reyna strolled along the curving paths, past the temple of Pluto where Hazel Levesque was perched on the edge of the steps looking at a gold chunk that was on the floor. Something's not right about that girl, not made many friends and always strange objects like gems and other assorted precious metals always trailing behind her , maybe they bring her luck or something but they just seem to appear. Reyna shook her head, stop I need to talk to Dakota.

**So I hope you liked it if you did please review and I will write another chapter xx. **

**Indiana xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I was really over whelmed at how many views this actually got so I decided to right another chapter I hope you enjoy it ! X

* * *

Reyna gently knocked on the fifth cohorts door.  
"Hello? Is anyone there"  
A friendly face opened the door,  
"Hello Reyna. How can I help you?" Replied Gwen her eyes wide and sparkling.  
"Is Dakota here? I wanted to check on how he was. You know, after last night and all."  
"No. He left early this morning, I'm not sure where he went. He was really upset after last night, and he left all his cool aid here. Something is seriously wrong."  
"I know Octavian was wrong and I'm going to have words with him today. Any idea where Dakota might've gone ?"  
"No." She said, shaking her head dejectedly.  
"Okay. If Dakota comes back, tell him I was looking for him and to come and find me."  
"Okay. See ya."  
Gwen waited a couple of minutes until Reyna had walked down the marble steps before shutting the door.

Reyna walked with a puzzled look on her face, the same question running through her mind.  
Where was Dakota?  
Reyna remembered the first place she found Dakota hiding when he was young, in Hannibal's field.

When Dakota was four and had just arrived, he was so small and fragile that she was surprised that he had survived and was in Lupas' favour. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was too young to join in with the war games and to practise any proper training, so he liked to spend his time messing around with Hannibal. Hannibal seemed to protect Dakota and was kind of a stand-in brother for Dakota. Dakota could always be found feeding Hannibal, playing catch with him or on his back riding around.

Reyna chuckled to herself. Dakota was such a sweet kid, almost like a younger brother to her. A smile played along her lips.  
She spotted Dakota walking down to Hannibal's field, kicking the dust up along with stony path. He looked really angry, his face was as red as his Kool Aid.  
She sighed. At least she knew where Dakota was now.

"Stupid Octavian what does he know? Nothing! He knows nothing! Stupid ego-manic, Psychopath. I mean seriously, who goes around stabbing teddy bears?" Dakota grunted and mumbled more to himself than to Hannibal. Hannibal stomped his feet, almost in agreement, swaying his trunk from side to side.  
"I just...he just doesn't know what it's like, mate. I mean, without you and Reyna I wouldn't still be here. I would've left along time ago." Dakota slumped down onto the grass, and flopped onto his back.  
Hannibal's trunk loomed over his face. "Man get that thing out of my face" Dakota complained, swatting at Hannibal.  
Hannibal trumpeted in glee, backing up and promptly fell onto his behind, a wheezy sound being forced out as he hit the ground.  
"Dude that better not be what I think it is" Dakota stared up at the sky white clouds dancing along the blue skyline. "Connor what do I do? I wish you were here to help me bro."

"Ahem." Reyna had made her way over to where Dakota was sitting, and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Reyna!" Dakota exclaimed. "hi I ... Erm I mean hello, did you err, what did you want?"

"It's okay Dakota. I just wanted to check that you were okay after last night. I apologise for Octavian's Behaviour, I intend to have a serious talk to him about his behaviour lately."  
"That's okay Reyna." stumbled Dakota "I mean he apologised and everything. There doesn't need to be a big fuss made of it and all".

"No Dakota, many people are fed up with how Octavian is acting lately, and everyone agrees with you. He needs to be disciplined."

"Fine. I just don't want it to be all about me, you know how I feel about that Reyna." Dakota said, looking up at Reyna. "You more than anyone."

Reyna turned away and started to walk towards her mothers temple. She was happier now that she knew Dakota was okay, but still...she couldn't stop feeling stressed. Everyday there were new problems and issues to sort out. It was hard work, but no one else in camp was as experienced or as mentally able to cope with it all as Reyna. She jumped to the left to avoid a odd looking puddle.

As Reyna climbed the hill towards Bellona's, temple she wished that she could turn back time to a couple of years ago, when her biggest problems were her sorcery and if her hair was messy.

Reyna rarely reminisced about Circes island, but she couldn't help missing it. Learning sorcery and magic under the wise Circe and spending all her days with her sister Hylla. Until that boy came along and messed it all up and ruined her and Hyllas lives. If She ever saw him again, boy was he going to be in big trouble. Reyna slowly shook her head from side to side, she couldn't think like that. In some ways, that boy helped her. She could still be a ditzy child, unaware of how much potential she had. But now she was strong and others looked up to her, not the other way around. She just really missed her sister. If only Hylla and Reyna had both become praetors, but that wasn't allowed, it had to be one boy and one girl. Reyna sighed, and looked up. She had come to her mothers temple, the place that she felt the most safe, her own private haven that she could escape too.

* * *

Reyna emerged into the sun feeling more reassured after being inside her mothers temple. al lot of stress had been taken off of her and she felt much better for it.  
Out of nowhere Aurum and Argentum bounded up to Reyna, Reyna shouted "stop" but it was too late.  
Aurum put his paws out to stop but couldn't quick enough and Argentum just got confused at what was happening and then they crashed head-first into Reyna.  
Reyna fell back and Aurum landed awkwardly on top of her right leg."Boys" Reyna said in pain,exasperated and slightly winded "Remember we're in public now"  
They both whimpered and got to their paws, their bright red eyes turned a deep shade of crimson. "I'm not mad at you two. Just avoid high speed crashing, okay?" Reyna said whilst stroking there cold heads. She tried to get to her feet but her right leg just crippled under her, she screamed out in pain, what had happened to her?  
"Aurum, Argentum I need you to help me, I've hurt my leg and I need you too help me get to the infirmary" she said whilst holding back tears of pain.  
Argentum laid on the ground whilst Aurum came closer to help. Reyna put pressure on him, so that he could help her ride on Argentums back.  
Reyna dragged herself across the ground, wondering why no one was around, it dawned on her that it was about midday everyone would be at lunch. At least no one saw me fall over, Reyna thought.  
As Reyna dragged herself onto Argentum she noticed that her leg was bent in an unnatural way. She turned her head and told Argentum to take her to lunch so that she could get help.

* * *

Gwen sat at the table, her lunch growing cold. She didn't want to start eating because Reyna wasn't here, and it was disrespectful to start without the praetor. She glanced over to where Octavian was sitting and saw that he was happily digging into what looked like some type of brain... Ugh gross! Sheep brain and what is that? Oh ,Octavian seemed to be enjoying sheeps brain and peanut butter. That is totally disgusting. I hope Reyna gets here soon, where could she be?  
Just as she thought this, she turned to see Augum bounding up the hill.  
Gwen swore that if Reynas dogs could show emotion, Augum would have looked worried. Argentum's head poked over the top of the hill walking slower than usual, which was then explained by Reyna sitting on his back, her right leg twisted in an awkward way.  
What has happened? Gwen got up and headed over to Reyna, her appetite completely gone, to see what was wrong.

* * *

Reyna saw Gwen making her way over to her. I should only tell Gwen she thought, otherwise I will be a laughing stock, not the best for a praetor.  
Gwen had made her way through the lunch hall, and to Reyna.  
"Gwen I've had a slight accident. I need you to help me in the infirmary, I don't want to panic people" Reyna told Gwen in hushed tones so that no one else could hear.  
"okay let's go" Gwen replied, matching Reyna volume.  
They left everyone behind and headed to the infirmary, where Reyna started to explain her unorthodox accident.  
"And so they came bounding up to me and wouldn't slow down and well landed on top of me!"  
A smile spread across Gwen's face "I'm sorry Reyna I know I shouldn't laugh" Gwen giggled, her eyes sparkled and sparked off Reyna laughing at her misfortune as well. "I don't blame you, can we please just keep this between us it doesn't really look well"  
A smile played across Reyna's lips.  
"It's okay I won't say a word".  
What a strange way to break your  
Leg thought Gwen. "Right now, Reyna, just drink this and stay still for about 30 minutes and your leg should be as good as new, though I would still be careful after a couple of days. Your leg may still be a little fragile, I will go fetch you something to entertain yourself and then I will explain to the others that their fearless leader is on the mend".  
"Thanks Gwen you're a natural."  
Gwen nodded and strode off, looking for a book or something that could entertain Reyna whilst she was temporarily bedridden.


End file.
